Disasters of Miriallia and Dearka
by origami bird
Summary: Dearka and Miriallia have broken up for almost a year. Now after the war, they’re seemed to be bringing bad lucks to the people around them…or is it just coincidence?
1. Disaster 1 – Let Yzak Mad, and let Shiho

Title: Disasters of Miriallia and Dearka

Summary: Dearka and Miriallia have broken up for almost a year. Now after the war, they're seemed to be bringing bad lucks to the people around them…or is it just coincidence?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny. They belong to Bandai, Sunrise and yes, Fukuda-the-AsuCaga-Destroyer

Disaster 1 – Let Yzak Mad, and let Shiho Calm Him

If there is something Yzak Jule wanted to do at 2 a.m., it's probably to kill his best friend/comrade right on the spot. Or rather, right on his bed. Not only did he manages to destroy his quarter, a 'little' accident he did by 'accidentally' forgot to pull the iron's plug, causing his quarter to almost destroyed in a fire, and forcing him to share his friend's quarter for a while, he is also lacking in sleep for almost 5 days straight. Not because Dearka is snoring, but because for 5 days straight, in his sleep, Dearka would actually talks in his sleep. Or rather, saying a certain person's name.

"Milly… Milly…Milly". If Dearka Elthman is not his best friend, then Dearka Elthman is already a corpse by morning. Yzak tried covering his ears with his pillow, but Dearka's loud 'talk' is getting louder; and getting more and more annoying.

"For God's sake…Dearka! Wake up!" Yzak tried to wake him up the first night he's stuck in the same room. It ended up with Yzak's right face with what seems to be a mark of a hand. Poor Yzak had to endure a day with people actually staring and laughing behind his back. Some even thought that the 'gift' was actually from Shiho, his comrade/right hand/fiancé. And stupid Dearka could only laugh as hard as he can, thinking that it really was a gift from Shiho, and ended up giving him advices on woman.

That evening, Dearka's left eye made a bigger impression to the whole Voltaire's crew than Yzak's face. And starting that night, Yzak didn't try to wake him up ever again.

"Milly…Milly…Milly"

Yzak tried counting sheep then. One by one, a little sheep would jump the fence. One by one Yzak would fall to sleep. _One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep. Four sheep. Five sheep. Six Dearka-looking sheep. Seven Dearka-looking sheep. Eight…what! DEARKA-LOOKING SHEEP! This has gone too far_. He ended up having red eyes then.

"Milly…Milly…Milly"

The third night, Yzak tried stuffing his ears with Mozart. _It should be relaxing_, he thought. He put the I-Pod on the highest volume, before he drifted to sleep. Almost. For five minutes, he got an almost peaceful night; before the battery runs out. In a rage, he actually smashed the poor thing in his hands, saying a surprising amount of dirty, foul words, before something hard hits him in his head. Yzak losses his balance and hits his head on the nightstand and loses consciousness. That was the only night Yzak fall asleep before he was waken up by Dearka that morning, a bump on his head and a minor memory loss; he actually forgot that Dearka was making him mad, Shiho's birthday, and he smiles at the crew the whole day.

Shiho refuses to talk to him for the whole day and almost the whole crew thought that it was the end of humanity.

"Milly…Milly…Milly"

Last night was the worst. It was the busiest day he had in months, actually had to maintain his own GOUF, finishing the endless paperwork he had to do, and preparing the report the current PLANT's Supreme Chairwoman, Lacus Clyne-Yamato had asked him to do, not to mention stealing a moment alone for him and Shiho, whom he made her mad earlier by forgetting her birthday. All the day's work and all he could think off was sleep. Sleep. He would rather sleeps in Shiho's quarters, but due to military's policies and not to mention, to avoid flying gossips, he had to endure sleeping in Dearka's instead. Dearka, with all the talking in his sleeps, did not sleep that night however. He was crying.

"Today was supposed to be our anniversary. And she dumped me. For what reason? I'm overprotective. Yes, I should damn protect her. I'm her boyfriend. She's a natural; let a coordinator took care of her. But no…she insisted on doing things by herself. And she dumped me! And then she…"

Being a considerate friend, Yzak actually had to calm his crying and sobbing best friend. And between his crying and sobbing, Yzak swore he smells alcohol.

"Milly…Milly…Milly"

_My God, when can I get away from this torture…_

"Oh yeah Milly…! Do it hard on daddy…Yeah, oh yeah…!"

Yzak froze. _He speaks his ex's name, crying her name and now MOANING HER NAME! I'm outta here._

"Yes my beloved fiancé, it is 3 in the morning, you have a meeting in less than 6 hours, there is no emergency since we last stuck here on L4 for the past week and you cannot stay here, it'll ruin your reputition, as of mine"

"Shiho, my dear, I know its 3, I know about the meeting, I know there's no emergency and I had to come here, Dearka is killing me literally"

"Yes, and you cannot stay here"

Yzak made a pleading face. Yzak the angry-management-needed commander is begging for his fiancé to help him. Shiho could only look…and finally lets him in.

"Shiho…" Kissing her deep, he said with a serious-dead-looking face "We need to do something about that lovesick puppy"

Back in Dearka's quarter, Dearka's moan is even louder when Yzak left the room.

"Milly…Milly…Milly…Yeah…"

Note: My first fanfic though. It tells the story of how everybody tried to get Milly and Dearka get back together for their own sake. Flame me if you must, I enjoyed criticism. It helps me be a better writer. Why not Cagalli and Athrun? Because too many made them. I'm making something different.

Thanx for reading.


	2. Disaster II – Miriallia and the Ship of

Disaster II – Miriallia and the Ship of Fools

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny. They belong to Bandai, Sunrise and yes, Fukuda-the-AsuCaga-Destroyer

Miriallia have just stepped on the deck of Orb when she heard her name being called from afar. Although it has been 3 months since she last saw her during the war, she'd recognized that voice anyhow.

"Captain Ramius! Or is it Captain Flaga now?" Miriallia asked, with a touch of humour in it. Poor Murrue Ramius couldn't help but turn slightly red at this, although she and her long lost lover had been separated for almost two years, the were reunited in a twist of fate, and ended up marrying each other just three days after the war at PLANT. Not only that, they also ended up being instant parents, being taking care of young Anthony Gladys, son of the late Talia Gladys, captain of Minerva.

"Stop it, Milly. Captain Ramius is just fine. I must say that I'm actually relieved that you agreed to come with us this time"

"And missed the chance to snap some cool photographs? I wouldn't miss it for the world. Anyway, my next exhibition is titled 'A Day with An Angel"

"Angel? Archangel?"

"Yeah, of course. Say, where's everybody? I thought that we're leaving today?"

"Actually, it has been postponed to tomorrow. The Representatives have insisted that they would come along. I hoped that you wouldn't mind"

"Not, not at all. I haven't seen them in the longest time. Especially since Cagalli is pregnant with Athrun's child. He came home just in time…not to mention that he finally resolved that there's nothing between him and that Minerva's CIC"

"Yeah, I know. Speaking of which…" Murrue did not finish what she was trying to say, because suddenly, the air is filled with the raging voice; or rather scream from one Kojiro Murdoch.

"You fools! Do you think that the mobile suit is your plaything!" On the stairs that connected the deck to the Archangel, a boy with sandy hair is running towards Murrue, while a man with scarred face and dirty blond hair followed closely behind him. The boy grinned while Murrue face that is usual calm is now mad and full of rage. The boy kept grinning as he came close to them.

"Hello mother!"

"Sorry dear, but little Ant here 'accidentally' starts the Skygrasper's simulation without Murdoch's permission and uh…" Mu, unfortunately, did not finish his words, as Murdoch is close chasing them.

"Well, gotta go!" Mu picks up his little adopted son, before hopping on a bicycle that is mysteriously there, away from the raging head mechanic. Ant, or Anthony Gladys En Flaga as he always introduces himself, kept grinning and waves his hand at his mother.

"Accident! Last week he and that ingrown father of his decided on a joyride inside Akatsuki! Two days ago that kid 'accidentally' paints the Murasame purple, and today, he destroys the simulator! DESTROYS! Of all the thing…" The rest could not be heard off, as Murdoch gets on another bicycle and chases them off.

Murrue could only force a smile on her lovely face. Miriallia, who was dumbfounded at first, put on her usual smile.

"Such lovely boys you have, captain. Both are troublemakers?"

"Yeah, like father like son"

Outside Archangel, a group of mechanics starts putting on bets on whether Murdoch could get on both Flagas or not.

Inside, Neumann and the rest of the gang placed bets on little Ant, while actually hoping that for once, their Brigadier General will gets it from their head mechanic. The on-duty mechanics at the ships hangar all watched the magenta Murasame with the word 'Ant En Flaga' and a picture of what seems to be an ant on it, unsure whether they should admire it, or painted it back to its original colours. Some of them took glimpses at the ruined simulator, wondering if Ant was truly that gifted.

"Back where I belong…" Miriallia couldn't help but sigh. Murrue is now having her brain working as fast as she could, thinking the possible excuses she should put in her next report as they both walked towards the ship named Archangel.


	3. Disaster III – Confessions of a Man in P

Disaster III – Confessions of a Man in Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny. They belong to Bandai, Sunrise and yes, Fukuda-the-AsuCaga-Destroyer

Dearka was never fond of wearing military attires. He always buttons up his uniform, wears the belt, and even wears the FAITH badge, but actually having to wear the WHOLE uniform – the gloves, the ranks and the hat, was really not him. If it weren't for the weekly meeting, he wouldn't want to wear them. Heck, if given a choice, he'd rather wear khakis and T-shirt to work.

"And now, the important are over. Let's get to the least important part" If there is one thing Lacus Clyne-Yamato could have done that others couldn't, that is to maintain her sweet persona, even when she's mad. Dearka still remembers the time when she was in the first trimester of her pregnancy; Kira Yamato, supreme general of Terminal and ZAFT's military service was reportedly sleeping in another room because she was moody, both him and Yzak was given a fiery tantrum and the orphans are secretly scared of her, yet all of her supposedly yelling and screaming is transformed into what its seems to be her beautiful sweet voice with a touch of sarcasm and some foul language. If he didn't know her, he might actually think that she was actually Cagalli.

"…and the Archangel is coming up tomorrow so you know the drill" Lacus finishes up her speech. _Archangel? Here on PLANT? I wondered if Milly will be there …_Dearka was back into his dreamy state, when he felt a nudge on his ribs. Apparently, Shiho had managed to poke him on his ribs.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Lacus said again, the exact words she said when she was pregnant with little Flay and Hibiki, the hint of anger could be heard although no one could hear it except for the people who are really close to her.

"I'm sorry, Chairwoman Yamato. Will you repeat again?"

"Archangel is coming up tomorrow. I want you to be in head of security"

"Yes, I …What!"

"You heard me. Head security. Archangel"

"But, why not Yzak or…or Shiho?" Dearka made his infamous pleading face. After the war, that seems to be one of his main weapons, especially with girls.

"Because, Commander Elthman, Chairman Jule is assigned on taking care of another security, which is mine and the high commander himself. And Major Hahnenfuss is in security over White Rose Hall, where the ball will be held later. In another words, they are all given the same tasks, but different places and time. Is that clear?"

Dearka couldn't help but sigh in defeat. Kira must've gotten her pregnant again, I guess.

"Is there a reason why you refused to take care of Archangel, Dearka?" This time, it was the High Commander of Terminal that spoke. Kira usually did not speak at all during meetings; usually just observing things as he was really an outsider at first. But being a high commander himself, and of Terminal of all things, Kira words are considered most important and is above Lacus's and Orb or any other leaders out there and all his orders are the first priority in both ZAFT's and Orb's military.

"Well sir…I thought that I will be in charge of tonight's security and I was really looking forward to it so…"

'I've just changed it. Like it or not, do your damn job. Meeting is adjourned" As Lacus gets up from her seat; all eyes in the room are actually glaring at Kira Yamato. Kira just made his innocent face and leaves as well. But Dearka, Yzak and Shiho followed him closely, trying to pull him away from the pink princess. As they all left the room, most of the chairmen and councillors started talking to each other, wondering if the commander had made the chairwoman pregnant again…

Dearka and Yzak quickly pull Kira away from Lacus, as Shiho walks beside her and tries to take her attention away. As they enter an empty room, Kira's innocent face has turned into an annoyed one.

"Yes, I know what you guys are thinking. And the answer is no" Kira quickly answers an unasked question. Yzak and Dearka looked at each other, before looking back at Kira.

"We haven't asked you anything, Yamato"

"Yeah, you are wondering whether if she is pregnant or not, right? The answer is no"

"Then why is the living hell is she becoming like that? It reminds me of the nightmares I had when she is pregnant with YOUR brats" Yzak purposely clears the statement. Dearka just shrugs in agreement.

"Well, something happened"

"Something…happened. Like what? Your sex life sucks? You guys are fighting? You took drugs…What, WHAT in this world could make her as mad as she is right now?"

"Now, now Yzak, don't hurt the commander…too much" Dearka tries too calm him down, as he has ever been. Yzak's hands in now on Kira's uniform collar, with his face looking like it could blow any minute now…

"She found out about…"

"You're gay?" Dearka said, obviously tries to crack a joke.

"No asshole. She has just found out that she's isn't my first"

"Yeah, we know that as well. It's written in your face" Yzak said, obviously trying to annoy Kira even more.

"And, uh…Flay isn't my first as well"

"And what does it has to do with all of us having to receive this treatment?"

"Because, she found it in YOUR diary, Jule. You wrote stupid things like that in a diary, Jule?" Kira's tone is now filled with annoyance and anger, much like his wife.

Yzak froze. How in the living hell did anyone have his diary. Apart form the one he lost during the first war, he burns all the old ones before writing a new one. Unless…

"Okay, I did write that shit somewhere. Athrun told me, something he kinda slips off when he's drunk. But I lost that diary a long time ago. So there is no way she could have known, unless someone found it and gave it to her"

"Well, if it isn't you, who did?"

A very good 10 seconds was passed between the three gentlemen when a hand was raised halfway up from one of the gentleman inside the room. His face is lowered as if he tries to avoid contact. The other two gentlemen now looked at him with utter disbelief and anger. His mouth opens a little to speaks, but his voice was hardly heard.

"I did…two nights ago. I found your diary recently, and I read it. Somehow, Lacus found out about it before I could finish it, and uh…" Dearka could hardly finish his sentence, when two separate blows were given to him to his abdomen. In pain, Dearka could hardly mutter something that he'll regret later.

"Ouch…but she…didn't know you…were referring to…her…when you wrote that sex fantasy….about her as an erotic dancer…Yzak…"


End file.
